the_breweryfandomcom-20200215-history
Beanley
". . . Fuck you, Fury." - Beanley to Fury, who he says really really deserved it. Created a month or so prior and one of FancyMancy's characters, Beanley is a patron of the brewery. He comes there every day either to exchange pleasantries with others or to yell at each other with words so obscene even sailors would cry. He's a stick man from the West of Loathing, and has outdated, if not radical, beliefs on ideology and social status of today's world. Appearance He's a stick man from the West of Loathing, and so he is thin and his body is black and white. He often wears dark grey glasses with dirty/or/light gray nose cushions. He has a left arm prosthetic from an encounter with a certain Poison Flask and is known to always wear a judgemental frown. Personality He's very moody, but when you get to know him, he's willing to part some insightful information, and if you really insist, he'll be nice and act warmly towards you. He's very aggressive and has picked more than 3 or so fights. He'll often make jokes and most of the time, if not always, passes time by cussing people out. Ever since his hand accident he's had a bit of a cautious attitude. Abilities and Traits * Bean Magic - Beanley is from the West of Loathing, and out of the three classes, he has chosen to be a Beanslinger. Being a Beanslinger, he has the ability to fuse beans with magical powers such as ice, fire, and lightning. He is known to be able to erect Bean walls and to stimulate his brain through the consumption of an enchanted Bean. * El Vibrato Handgear - Having an El Vibrato prosthetic is very handy, and even though he hasn't used it ever since he got it, it is indeed a threat to anyone who confronts him. He knows about it, but since he has warmed up to the brewery, he will only use it in the direst of situations. * Elder Eyes - "Elder Eyes", as his students call it, is Beanley's ability to stare deep within the soul of many and cause chills. Ever since he almost gave someone PTSD over it, he stopped using it and is now putting it on reserve for extreme cases, and even then, he needs to directly look to his victim or target's eyes. Life on the West of Loathing. Not much is known on his life on the West of Loathing, but he has been said to live on a ranch which was, by the grace of God, saved from the cows of Hell. He lived there until he was in his teens, where he went off to seek his fortune. In this travelling, he encountered a great Bean magician, who took him in to make him his apprentice. He learned and he learned, and he used his magic to earn a living. One day, he left his Teacher's home, and went to Carothanysia, Poland's homeworld, to teach Bean Magic himself to willing participants. This was his mistake. At least, that's what he says. Life on Carothanysia and the Academy of The West. The Academy of the West (AotW) was established by Beanley with the help of his patron Bean magician and some of the earnings he saved up from his early work. He hired many teachers, with Ekaterina being the teacher of normal magic and potion-brewing, Genivi for practical and advanced science, Hewley for the musical class, and the rest are unknown as of now. He came to regret building the school, having to teach Bean Magic to extremely rowdy and turbulent students, and the shenanigans of Ekaterina. He went to the Brewery on accident to find peace, and peace he found. Trivia * Beanley is able to ride horses, and is an expert on the life on the range or ranch. * Beanley loves coffee so much, he spoke an entire declamatic piece for it once. * He hates cream on coffee. * His glasses, as of 08/08/2018, has broke a grand total of 3 times. His first one was black, second brown, third grey and the fourth and current one is dark grey. Category:Characters